Integrated Circuit Cards (ICC) are widely used as transaction devices (e.g. credit cards) for securely storing user data for payment transactions. ICC's are also widely used as subscriber identity module (SIM) cards for telecommunication devices. Typically, ICC's comprise an embedded integrated circuit in a body made of plastic. Many ICC's communicate data and obtain power through an electrical contact plate on the surface of the housing that connects to the integrated circuit.
FIG. 1(a) shows a front view of a typical ICC 100. The ICC 100 comprises an integrated circuit module 102 (i.e. a component) arranged in a body 104.
FIG. 1(b) shows a cross-sectional side view section along a line A-A of the ICC 100, in the region of the integrated circuit module 102. The body 104 comprises a recess 106 in which the integrated circuit module 102 is located. The integrated circuit module 102 comprises an electrical contact plate 108, a circuit board 110, an integrated circuit 112 and encapsulant 114.
FIG. 1(c) shows the shape of the recess 106 more clearly (illustrated without the integrated circuit module 102). The recess 106 comprises a peripheral portion 120 and a main portion 122. The peripheral portion 120 is shallower than the main portion 122. The peripheral portion 120 is arranged to contain the electrical contact plate 108 and the circuit board 110 such that the electrical contact plate 108 is substantially flush with the surface of the body 104. Accordingly, the depth of the peripheral portion 120 is substantially the same as the total combined thickness of the electrical contact plate 108 and the circuit board 110. The main portion 122 is arranged to contain the circuit board 110, the integrated circuit 112 and the encapsulant 114, underneath the electrical contact plate 108.
The electrical contact plate 108 is connected to a first side of the circuit board 110, and the integrated circuit 112 is connected to a second side of the circuit board 110. Generally, the integrated circuit 112 comprises a microcontroller. The integrated circuit 112 is electrically insulated by the encapsulant 114. For example, the encapsulant may comprise epoxy. Additionally, during manufacture (typically by lamination) of the ICC 100, the volume of encapsulant 114 may be controlled to ensure correct placement of the integrated circuit module 102.
Against this background, the present disclosure aims to provide an improved integrated circuit card comprising at least two integrated circuits.